The Dark Legend
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: After the end of the Dragon Campaign,only one Dragoon survived.It was Rose,whose cruel fate had other plans.Having lost everything,Rose is chosen to become the Black Monster by wearing her magic choker that stops her time,leading her to a tragic story...
1. Dark Thoughts

**THE DARK LEGEND**

**Dark Thoughts**

**(To begin with,I do not own the characters from The legend of Dragoon and I do not intend to make money by submitting this mere sample of ,it's been a week since I finished playing The legend of dragoon for the very first time. Another thing that I would like to add is that am not very good at descriptionsbut I am better at writing good scripts and ,if you don't bother try reaidng. This story reveals the emotional side of Rose before she became the Black Monster.)**

(Narration of Rose)

"_War...I guess it affects us all..Through battles...through tears...and countless death...Now I am the only one who's left to tell the tale...by bringing further death...By killing innocent children whose cruel fate chosed them to be the legendary Moonchildren..'_'

Rose was standing still,looking at the great sky of Ulara...

"_What a contradictory scenery!A city full of life close to a desert full of and death...This never-ending circle..."_

She was waiting for Charle to create the magic choker which would stop her time...

_"Everyone shall hate me,for my purpose will never be understood by the ,why should they do so?I don't care either...because me world has already been destroyed.I won't age a day...I'll live thousands of lives without seeing a single wrinkle on my face...And I will live thousands of lives only to remember his tragic death...Zieg...my love  
I would have gladly died by your side...This is the day I actually died,for my body shall remain only as a shadow on the world of the living...My body's just an empty vessel,my heart has been broken...The days of innocence are forever gone...So now's the time to cry or one last time,or laugh ironically for being a dark saviour of the world.''_

And there she went crying, helpless and desperate as she was...Charle went close to her.

''Rosie,dear,are you ok? She asked her, but Rose was completely lost in her thoughts...

C:Rosie?

R:Yes,Charle! she said as she went back to reality.

C:I understand how you feel my sweet after all this agony you've been through. The long war has ended,yet the world is still in danger. If you don't do it,no one else will.

R:I know that Charle,I'm a fighter.I'll keep on killing until a miracle changes everything..

C:Dear,don't talk so sadly. You're the strongest woman in all Endiness. The fact that you are still alive proves that it is your fate. You shall remain in history and become a legend...

R: ...as a monster... she interrupted Charle.

C:As a saviour, the whole world depends on you.

Rose could not hold her tears anymore, but at the same time she did not want anyone to be around her.

R:''Please, Charle, leave me alone! Don't bother me unless the choker's ready.

C:''I understand,Rosie,but always remember one thing: Crying is not weakness. Charle left and Rose remained silent. The cool breeze was caressing her face,making her to stop crying. As she turned around,she saw a couple walking next to holding their babies. She was somehow jealous...

"_If only Zieg was __still__ alive._.."she thought."..._we might have lived a normal life_..._We would have been married by now...and then... No!Stop dreaming,Rose,that's just a hypothetical thought.I am_ _here,all alone,and shall remain with empty hands. Even if I could go on and find another man to __fall in love with, I will have to face the mortality of human nature once more. And then again...and again...I'll be alive to see my loved ones die due to the flow of time... No,I am not meant for having a new love...neither a family...This is why I 'll never forget you,Zieg...our love will last forever within my mind...And maybe one day we'll meet each other...like we do in my dreams...I guess I'm crazy by making all these kind of thoughts,but this may be the last time I do...Yes,the last time...No more wondering...No more thinking...All that remains is eternal solitude."_

As she nodded her head, she saw the Winglies fly very high and singing magical words in their own language...Caron came close to her.

"It's time, choker's spell is about to be complete."

"Good."

"Isn't it the dream of every mortal to be blessed with immortality?"

"It is surely not my own dream."

"I'm impressed by your words, Rose. I'd never expect a single human to say such a thing."

"You underestimate humans too much. This is why you lost the war."

"If it wasn't for Charle,you might be killed for saying such nasty things."

"Fancy trying to battle me?"

"Let's settle this some other time. You shall proceed to wear the choker as well as your renewed headband."

"I'm going"she said in her cold tone.

Charle gathered the Winglies to watch the ceremony into which Rose will wear her magic choker. Then,she began speaking.

"This is not an ordinary day,my dear Winglies. Today,from this day a legend is born,a Dragoon who will save the world in times of difficulty. Thanks to her,we will be able to live in peace and harmony, knowing that our fate is safe and secure at the hands of this great woman.

"Isn't that a bit selfish?"Rose wondered while listening to Charle's speech.

"_What if I fail?_ she continued thinking..._"The answer is simple.I'll just stay alive only to face the end of the world. But not without fighting, not without trying until I'll be released from my bounds."_

"Rosie, bow before me."Charle said.

She bowed to Charle, and wore her the magic choker. Suddenly her eyes turnt red and snapshots of the future moonchildren began to flow within her mind. However it did not last long in actual time.

"Do you feel it?The power of the magic choker?Charle asked Rose.

"Yes,I do"she replied.

As she looked upon the sky,Winglies ascending from high above brought her back her horn-like headress.

"It's completely new,and you''l be able to turn yourself completely into a black shadow, so your Dragoon form will not reveal your identity.

_"Not that people from the future might know how a Dragoon looks like..."_Rose thought.

Magic fireworks began sparkling in the sky,and Rose was looking at them.

"_I am...the one who carries the fate of the world. I feel the power within me growing stronger every minute. I know I can do it. I don't want anyone else to carry this burden again. I will be strictly bound to my task. For the people, for hope, and for you, my love..._

The celebration was interrupted. The Winglies started to panic.

"The moon...!!!!The moon turns red!!"

Charle calmed them down.

"Don't fear,my Winglies,we are safe in our well hidden city. Rose is the only one who can enter Ulara. She's leaving now to complete her task by killing the Moonchild that is being born. Now go,Rosie!!

Rose transformed into her dark Dragoon form and flew away to hunt for the Moonchild...

**(I hope you found this story interesting. This is my very first legend of dragoon fanfic, or should I say Fanscript?hehehe! I'm looking forward to your reviews,if you want to review at all.)**


	2. The Red Nightmare Pt1

**Red nightmare pt1**

-Oh no!!Rose said as she woke up suddenly from her bed. The cold wind was blowing through the broken window that was next to her. However, no matter how cold the room was,her forehead was full of sweat. It had been a long time since she last saw a dream. Until yesterday...Was it because from the magic choker? Or it was a very long time since she last rested so well? Whatever the reason might have been, she was feeling uneasy.

-_Zieg_...she sighed with an expression of sadness. then she added:

_I would follow you to whatever end if i ever saw you again. But it is just a dream...And I don't know where I am._

Rose got up from the bed and stretched her body. Red sun was rising, revealing that blood had been spoiled last night. All those screams of pain and terror still echoed in her ears...

* * *

**(The previous night...)**

Rose was flying for many hours, but she could not detect the location of the moonchild yet. All that she knew was that it was about to be born. She had clearly foreseen the picture of that baby by the time she wore her magic choker, but as long as her eyes remained dark violet it would take her some more time. Suddenly, she remembered of an isolated location in the most south-west part of Endiness. After the Dragon Campaign, less and less ships were coming to stop by because it was thought that no one was living there anymore. However, it was not true, because the village of Sein was not involved in the Dragon Campaign at all. Those people only wished to live peaceful lives full of struggle and joy. They were poor, but also had honesty, pride and dignity. Although Rose did not know anything more about that village, she decided to stop by. As she was flying very high in the sky, her eyes turnt red. So, fate had chosen that remote village to perish forever, since she would destroy everything. There was a vast green forest lying around the village so that it could not be detected by flying. Also, this forest had been some kind of protection to the village, because it was full of mist so that strangers might easily lose their way. Rose landed on that forest, wondering which way to go. It was pretty confusing and difficult to choose, but she knew that her instict would lead her the right way. She needed to let her wings rest for a while, due to the fact that she would have a long way to go back to Ulara and report to Charle. She started walking through the neverending forest, trying to take the right path that would bring her closer to accomplishing her goal. However, it was too difficult, until she heard footsteps from far away... Her magical renewed hornlike headress did not only grant her the ability to transform into shadow form but also made her capable of hearing things that a mere human could not do so. Therefore, she started running to the direction the footsteps were coming from by trusting her hearing. It seems the people she was following to must have been running. However, she was lucky enough to find out that those people were trying to slow down for a while and then took a break. Rose managed to find them, but she remained hidden so as to make out whether they were humans or not. The moon was covered by passing-by clouds. It was not a long time before those clouds were flown away, revealing the forms of the people. She stood up for a while in order to overhear their conversation, so as to learn whether she might find something important. They were just two villagers, a man and a woman who were running at that dark forest, trying to get to the next village in order to find the nanny, since the woman's sister was giving birth and she needed help. The atmosphere was calm, the wind was blowing gently. The moonlight was radiating a pure red glow, and that was Rose's chance to appear before their eyes.

-Help!!Help!!It is a monster!! the woman cried.

-I've never seen such a creature before. the peasant said. ''Hurry!!''

However the woman was too late to start running and calling out for help. Rose had grabbed her from the neck.

-Where is the newborn? she demanded in her harsh voice.

-You can speak!!?? the woman said although she had difficulty doing so. How do you know about...?

-I guess you don't want to live. Rose threatened the woman.

-Pleaaasee heelp mee!! the woman cried in despair as louder as she could.

The peasant raised his shotgun and tried to approach Rose.

-I won't let you kill my wife!! he screamed with determination to protect his wife no matter the cost.

-You can join her in death if you try to shoot me. Rose replied in the same cold tone.

The man was afraid, knowing that it was the end for both of him and his wife. But deep inside, he hoped that the humanoid shadow would understand him, since it could talk. Rose turned her head to the woman. Even though she was so close to people they could not make out whether she was a human or not, since she had transformed into her dragoon form and also had cast upon her the spell which allowed her to be darker than the night.

-Do you still intend not to speak? Rose threatened the poor old woman, who was unable to resist into her thick grasp and was starting to choke.

-My sister...she's...giving birth... right now.

Rose put less power in her grasp so that the woman could speak more easily.

-We...were out in the...forest to go...to the next...village and find...the nanny. But we're too late...the woman said.

The peasant fell on his knees begging Rose to spare his wive's life. She saw love into his eyes, she witnessed a man who would do everything so as to save his long-life companion, even humiliate himself, or get sacrificed for the person he loved the most in his life. Deep inside, Rose was affected by watching this man to have kneed before her due to the pure feelings he had for his mate. However, she was not supposed play weak or something like that. She was considered to be a monster, one that would be merciless and cruel.

-Never return to this village, for you shall be killed along with the others. She warned them.

Therefore, she pushed away the woman and began flying towards the village. This time, her red eyes were guiding her through the way to the village, as well as the faint sound from the cries of a baby. When she reached the village she could hear louder the cries of the newborn. Her eyes turnt out more red... It was close...The Moonchild was given birth. So it was high time that she appeared and killed it, as well as the people who were close to it before they would become it's servants. Thus, the god of destruction would never be born without a soul, and all the species from the divine tree would continue living in harmony...


	3. The Red Nightmare Pt2

**Red Nightmare pt2**

The mother held her baby so tenderly. Tired though she was, her eyes were full of relief and happiness. The advent of a baby always augments the pain from giving birth to it. Her husband was so happy, but he also felt anxious as he saw out of the window of their small house. Red light was spread almost everywhere and the prophecy was unfold:

"Red light like a beam, shall reveal the evil scheme..."

A terrifying scream broke forever the silence of that ominous night.

-HEELPP!!a man outside was screaming in terror. A monster is coming!!

When the villagers heard the man's scream,they took their shotguns in order to kill the invader while the women and their chilfren were trying to escape. Rose was dodging the bullets by moving very quickly. However,she had to counterattack. She flew out of humans reach and created small dark balls. Then she ascended again and began to throw them to the people who were trying to kill her.

The new father heard the people's screams and decided to go out for help.

-You stay here Suzanna, and take care of the baby!! I'll go out to see what's going on!!

-Please don't! You'll get killed my love! You know the prophecy! Suzanna cried.

-Whether it is true or not,let my death be the key to salvation for you two, if my life will be the price for your own ones...my beloved Suzanna. Take care of our son.

-We'll both die my love! This is the end of our village! The elders and the elves were right!

-We 'll all fight till the end. We're not gonna die only because the prophecy tells so. I love you! he kissed his wife and stepped out of the door to their house. However, he only made a few steps out and Rose's darkball stroke him to his death. He was lying dead among the corpses of men,women and children. His eyes were wide open, full of teardrops, as if he wanted desperately to stay in this world in order to avenge for the tragic moment that ended his previously happy life. One moment of extreme happiness was followed by one moment of complete catastrophe...

The only people who were still alive were Suzanna and her mother. It was suprisingly quiet, so the mother thought that the monster left and it was their great opportunity to escape.

-Suzanna,we must leave the village!! The monster must have left. It's our time to go before it comes back.

-Everyone is dead...she sighed with a feeling of bitterness and anger. Chris...she whispered the name of her long lost love and husband.

-We must save the baby now my sweetheart!! I know you're tired but we have to escape before it's too late!

-No mother! Even though we get out nothing can save us from the wrath of that monster! Our doomsday has come!Let's pray to Soa...

And she was right. Rose had not left the village but was checking at the houses for survivors. It was already too late...Almost everything was set in dark fire...Then the two women saw the humanoid shadow entering the house.

-Your prayers are all in vain. This is your last night. the black monster said as she entered the house.

-You...!!What do you want from us?Suzanna's mother asked.

-Kill the child, and everyone who's around it. You'll be the first one. Then,she threw a fireball to Suzanna's mother. Suzanna burst out of tears, but she was more scared for her baby's life. She did not care about herself anymore. Her husband and mother were lost. But her baby still had a long way to live. She would give her life if it meant to save it. Otherwise, she would prefer to die first rather than watching her baby's end,too.

-You monster!!You killed my husband. You burnt the village! Why?Why my child,too? Look at it, it's like an angel, unable to harm anyone! Isn't my own blood enough for you to feed on?

-I don't feed on blood.I am here because your child should have never been born.

-You're the one who should have never been born, you cursed creature!Suzanna cried.

These words hurt Rose. They made her wonder if the woman was right about her existence. But it was not the right time for her to think. And maybe it would be better for her not to think at all. Suzanna had to be killed first so that she would not suffer from the loss of her child. To this woman, instant death was the only salvation...

-We have been living in this village for generations,only to see it getting destroyed by you! Just like the prophecy had said. she shouted both in anger and pain.

-I am not a creature. Rose said while approaching Suzanna. I am the last thing you'll ever see in your last moments of life! Then Rose removed her shadow form and revealed her dragoon one.

-You're a humanoid, like a woman!!she exclaimed.

-No, I am a demon!! she said and as her eyes turned red again, she looked at Suzanna and she died instantly.

Dead though Suzanna was, her hands did not fall to the ground,dropping the baby as well. All that remained was the child who was crying at the embrace of it's dead mother...

_-What destruction can a mere small child bring to the world_,she thought. You shall die!!

She screamed loudly, but she did not have the strength to do it... Although she had killed so many people, that child was defenceless. It might have been her own child, although it wasn't. She drew her sword and was about to kill the child. Then it's eyes began glowing a pale blue colour.

-This light...It's tempting...but you won't control me! You won't make me a servant of yours, too!Die!! she shouted and the child was laying dead along with it's mother. It was long, though, before that blue beam began to fade.

Rose turned back in her normal human form. She was too weak to escape by flying. So she went to the forest to hide herself. then she looked back at the destroyed village. A strange feeling of pain overwhelmed her, while she was looking at the destruction she caused. Then,she realised how horrifying power she had after she was given both the magic choker and the hornlike headdress.

-_I've seen worse destruction, and i've taken so many lives during the war. But back then,it was war. Those people were not warriors. They did not try to attack me on purpose. They were afraid, and most of them were running to save their lives. Men...women,children... All gone,like ashes in the wind...But my main concern was why I was hesitating to kill just a mere child. It was so innocent, and helpless...Do I have to do this forever?But yes,I have to. __This is just the beginning of it and I 'll become used to it.__ I'll become stronger and merciless..._

Rose was crying...fighting with her own self...At the same time she took pity of herself for having to do such a thing although she knew that she did not have another choice. And she also knew that it was her fate, therefore she had to abide by it and accept it sooner or later. She would get used to it and it would not affect her that much anymore. She was fighting with her mind for hours. Moreover, she was finally beginning to understand how tempting the power of the moonchild was. And at the same time, she was feeling guilty of attacking to so many innocent people. Was it really her fault to do so?

-It's_ not my fault. _she thought. _It was all because of the moonchild. I did the right thing,but why do __I feel guilty then?If only there was another way... _

Moreover,she was wondering about her powers when being the Black Monster. Would that cruel monster take her in along with her feelings and thoughts? Would she end up being consumed by that "thing"? She was running as fast as she could with all the strength remaining...Until she went unconscious...

She dreamt of Zieg holding her hand,asking her to join him even if she knew they would both die...But once again, Melbu Frahma petrified him and she could not hold him. She was living again the loss of Zieg during the Dragon Campaign but in a slight different way than before.

* * *

**(End of flashback)**

-Oh no!!Rose said as she woke up suddenly from her bed. Some moments later after she saw the red sun a woman figure approached her with a caring way of speaking.

-Are you alright miss?a woman asked before she entered the room. It was the woman Rose had threatened at the forest along with her husband before she entered the village. Since those people were not near the moonchild, they could not become it's servants. Thus,their life was spared back at the forest. Otherwise,the man's beggings which affected her so deep inside would be just in vain.

-I am fine. she said, but she still sounded shocked.

-It's natural after such a disaster. You were screaming as if you were tortured. You must have had a bad dream.

Rose did not say whether she had a bad dream or not. She would not talk very much about personal matters, even to her most close friends when they were alive, let alone to strangers.

-How come did I end up here? What did you do to me? Rose asked in a bit aggressive tone.

-Please calm down my lady. I am in a shock,too. Not only was I caught by that monster, but I lost my home,my mother and my sister as well,along with her family. she sighed.

-First of all,tell me where I am.

-You're in the Green plains. It's a long way from the burnt village of Sein. My husband found you at the forest, lying unconscious. It was a miracle you survived from that monster. By the way,haven't seen strangers near our village for a very long time.

-I'm just a traveller. I guess I got lost in that forest and then collapsed.

-Funny...Strangers avoid entering the forest for fear they get lost. Unless you wanted to join our community... Anyway,how did you come from?

-I came on ship.

-Really?Haven't seen one in months. This continent used to be full of life before the long war. Nowadays,only remnants can be found.

-I see.

-Would you like to learn some more?

-Go on.

-It is said that a massive city of Winglies used to exist on the northern part of this continent. However,it is gone after the war. Other cities,too. The village of Sein was not involved at that war since Winglies could barely find the way. Until yesterday, Sein was the most remote and peaceful village in all Endiness. And that was good. We had never suffered from war, never cried for sudden death of beloved ones before, until yesterday... That place was always protected by the vast mist forest and the elves. But we were also very kind to strangers who wanted to start a new life and welcomed them. Thus,they joined our community by becoming members of the village as well. They used to come on ships...Until a prophecy was told from the elves of the green plains.

"Red light beam,reveals the evil scheme. The demon is upon, at night all forever gone."

Rose was paying attention to what that woman was telling her. Yet the prophecy was quite a shock to her. How come had they known about the black monster before it appeared for the very first time? More specifically, she wondered who was the one who possesed the gift of foretelling the future. Most probably,it must have been a Wingly since it had magic powers. However,Winglies did not inhabit that land anymore. So,she thought that it would be wise to meet with the elves, not yet though, because it might be dangerous for her to be revealed. While Rose was thinking,the woman was still speaking. Fortunately,she missed only a few details.

-...and as a result,ships don't come often anymore. This continent's gonna be forgotten very soon,now that our village has been destroyed,too.

-Anyway,thanks for what you've done to me.I have to go.

-Please miss!Why don't you eat with us?A traveler needs to eat right in order to explore new places. -I think I'll pass. Thanks once again.

Then the peasant came:

-How's the woman,May?

-I am fine, I said. Rose said a bit nervously since she did not like repeating herself.

-You're very lucky to have survived, my lady. That thing had gotten my wife! How come did you not see it?

-I...I couldn't see anything because the red light had temporary blinded me.

She didn't know what to say so she made up an inexcusable lie. Her identity should never be learnt by anyone. Neither the purpose of her task as the Black Monster. Otherwise,all the people in the world would live in fear, and fear would eventually lead them to extiction. Thus,that was not her purpose. Her task was not to make the world panic,but maintain their existence even if it would require sacrifices.

-Were you sent from the leader of these plains? the man asked her.

-No.

-You seem like a warrior, if that's an armor,I think.

-She's a traveler, sweetheart, so she needs to eat something to replenish her lost energy. May told him.

-I'm not hungry, but thanks. Rose replied.

-You sure are a strange young woman. Somehow,I can say that there's something familiar on you. The peasant said.

-I have no idea whom I might remind you of.

-I think I know. You remind me of the monster that appeared yesterday!

Rose got pale and was overwhelmed by fear deep inside. She was understood, she was revealed, so she did not have other choice but to kill them although she began to like them. After a short pause the man went on:

-Hey!Don't take me seriously. I was just kidding. A monster would never be as charming as you. And you would never be as terrible as that monster.

-That's...good to hear. she said,feeling relieved for not having to kill the couple.

-Oh Dimen! Stop making fun of talking of that monster. May complained to her husband.

-We're both in pain,May,but it is a blessing that we're still alive. And this woman,too. We have to go on and time will heal our wounds no matter how severe they are.

May was about to burst in tears, but her husband calmed her down. He took her in his embrace and caressed her tied grey hair.

-I wish I could avenge their death, but that would not bring them back to life. May,I'll always be with you, your shoulder to cry on either from pain or happiness. But most of all, we have to get over from that tragedy and live on. We can even move to the kingdom of Basil and see again our children.

-Yes,darling. she replied. It would be good for them to know about that monster,so that we won't lose more from our family.

Rose was looking at the couple and was somehow feeling strange. Moreover, she realized that they needed to spend some time alone since that was their own conversation, so she left quietly the room. It was ironic the fact that she was treated so well from the people she had hurt the most,although they did not know that and they would never learn the truth about her. Maybe she should have killed them,too, for they would not be so sad to be the last survivors. She knew how painful it was,too. This couple and she had something in common,although she believed it was fate that lead them out of the village and eventually got away. Not her. So,she decided to do something for them if it meant to relieve them slightly from their pain. She got out of that house and then she began walking quickly in order to leave . After the some time, she found a spot that no one was passing by,so she transformed and flew away in order to find a way and bring a ship. That way,the couple would be able to go to Basil. And this thought somehow made her feel that it would help to ease her pain from feeling so guilty about her actions.

-_It is the least I can do for them_. she thought while flying in the neverending blue sky.

But then,a male harsh voice was heard out of the blue.

-You won't get away that easily. the mysterious voice said...

**(Sorry for the terrible alignment, It took me a long time to know how to use the spellchecker. Most of the times I've been missing words because I was not leaving spaces between the sentences,and that was my fault. Fortunately, found out so you won't have problems anymore into reading my stories. Also, sorry but this story is going to take me some time...)**


End file.
